


Sereia Moribunda

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pirate Kenny, Port Royal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Craig Tucker chega em Port Royal e a primeira coisa que ele faz é se encontrar com Kenny naquela taberna velha, chamada Sereia Moribunda.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sereia Moribunda

Port Royal já foi uma cidade caótica que fedia a uma mistura de maresia e dejetos humanos. Antigamente, em toda esquina, dentro de cada rua tortuosa e beco, havia uma taverna cheia de vagabundos, piratas e prostitutas e, mesmo com o sol no ponto mais alto do céu, muita gente, a maioria, já havia bebido demais. Haviam locais com jogos de azar em cada esquina e pessoas perdiam todas as suas economias em uma única noite.

No passado esse foi o porto seguro dos piratas, a cidade mais perversa do mundo, porque antes o governo escancarou os portões imaginários para os saqueadores do mar, querendo proteger a colônia tomada pela Inglaterra de invasões de navios de outros países, especialmente franceses e espanhóis. Não fazia muito tempo que a população era majoritariamente de piratas, que a reputação de Port Royal não passava de Sodoma do Novo Mundo.

Mas em 1687 as coisas começaram a mudar. Não muitos anos depois o paraíso dos piratas virou-se para a tendência de, ao invés de abriga-los, caça-los exatamente como acontecia nos outros lugares do mundo. Mesmo com todos os esforços do governo para limpar a cidade do mal, a praga ainda se escondia nos cantos mais sujos e traiçoeiros da cidade. As prostitutas não iriam sumir da noite para o dia, os bêbados e vagabundos também não e, apesar de a ordem de enforcar piratas, alguns deles ainda estavam em Port Royal.

Um deles é Kenneth Mccormick, o pirata que não tinha um navio, um capitão que não tinha tripulação, que misteriosamente foi o único a sair vivo de um ataque da marinha inglesa. O único sobrevivente. As histórias dizem que Kenneth agarrou-se a uma tábua flutuante no meio do oceano e passou despercebido por todos, porque ninguém presente podia dizer ter visto alguma cena sequer parecida com isso.

Ninguém havia visto como Kenneth escapou, mais uma vez, da morte iminente.

A quantia em ouro pela cabeça dele era considerável e muita gente estava interessada na recompensa.

Mas Craig Tucker não queria o ouro.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

_O cheiro salgado do mar parecia estar impregnado na terra, na pedra, e a maresia no vento era quase palpável. A poucos metros do local, especificamente no fundo do abismo, o mar se chocava furiosamente contra as pedras, enquanto, na parte mais alta, um palanque de madeira era o palco do ato que justiça. A cena se desenrolava diante dos olhos de Craig e de dezenas de outros homens do estado. Piratas com cordas ao redor de seus pescoços e bancos de madeira sob os pés, não era uma cena incomum, na verdade bastante rotineira, especialmente para alguém que vivia para caçar aqueles ratos do mar. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte quando o carrasco subiu os degraus do palanque e chutou banco a banco para enforcar cada um dos piratas._

_Por mais que essa visão não fosse uma novidade, perturbou profundamente a alma de Craig, que pensou que aquele dia jamais chegaria._

_Kenneth Mccormick era um dos prisioneiros, estava no meio dos que seriam executados naquele final de tarde, mas coisa sobre isso parecia estar errada. A cena inteira parecia imprópria de uma forma que não conseguiu explicar._

_Os olhos do pirata estavam fixos em Craig, um dente de ouro faltava no sorriso, instantes antes do carrasco chutar o banco que separava-o da morte._

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

168X

Enquanto a maior parte da tripulação dormia no porão, Craig estava organizando mapas, registros, papéis e documentos a luz de algumas velas na mesa, porque não conseguiu dormir. O navio chegou em Port Royal naquele mesmo dia, quando o Sol estava no ponto mais alto do céu, e como um capitão da marinha inglesa, estava apenas seguindo as ordens da coroa, já que aquela cidade em especial sempre precisava de reforços. A lei anti-pirataria tinha acabado de entrar em vigor.

Ao menos esse era o motivo oficial.

O ambiente inteiro balançava levemente por causa das ondas, um movimento quase imperceptível para quem já estava acostumado com navios. Craig tinha em mãos os registros do pirata Mccormick, papéis com aspecto amarelado e velhos, onde não haviam muito mais coisas além de os crimes que ele cometeu, as razões para ele ser um procurado.

Na mesa, perto do mapa e de outras anotações, também havia uma carta. Tinha lido ela apenas uma vez e, nesse momento, ignorava-a prontamente. Não conseguiria ler de novo nem se quisesse.

Não havia muita expressão no seu rosto além de uma ligeira sombra de raiva, enquanto encarava uma o fogo consumindo a cera de uma vela branca, pela metade, quando se lembrou, pela milésima vez, das diversas vezes que teve Kenneth em suas mãos, numa situação em que ele deveria estar completamente encurralado. Lembrava claramente de uma vez tê-lo visto uma vez com o laço ao redor do pescoço, as mãos amarradas atrás das costas e dos vários outros bandidos que também foram sentenciados a morte no mesmo dia…

Mas Kenny fugiu, de novo, como ele sempre fugia de Craig e da morte. A pior parte era que como isso aconteceu não conseguia lembrar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia se havia algo a se fazer. Desde quando era tão difícil capturar um pirata sem tripulação?

Levantou-se da mesa, havia acabado de anoitecer e Craig tinha alguns compromissos na cidade àquela noite.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

_O tempo estava quente, muito quente e Craig conseguia sentir o topo da sua cabeça, o cabelo, quente se colocasse a mão. Todos na feira pareciam sentir o mesmo, procurando pelas sombras quase inexistentes diante do Sol no ponto mais alto do céu, nem mesmo a brisa marinha de uma cidade que ficava a beira da praia poderia dar algum alívio aquela altura. O vento também estava quente, o menino de sete anos nunca colocou os pés em um deserto, mal conseguia imaginar os mares de areia, mas ele provavelmente era tão quente quanto agora._

_O movimento de pessoas, do porto para a feira e a cidade conseguiu fazer a temperatura parecer mais quente do que realmente estava, abafada de um jeito sufocante e que deveria ser impossível ao ar livre._

_Estava com a sua mãe e três irmãos, mas a mulher não dava muita atenção ao que os filhos faziam e onde eles estavam enquanto escolhia meia dúzias de tecidos vindos de algum lugar das índias. Craig aproveitou aquele momento para afastar-se e perder-se no meio das pessoas, mas não de propósito, sim em busca de algo para se entreter._

_Foi quando olhava algumas frutas, maçãs verdes e as moscas voando irritantemente ao redor, que os seus olhos flagraram um garoto loiro vestindo em farrapos, bem do seu lado, prestes a roubar meia dúzia das maçãs. Quando ele olhou na sua direção não deixou de retribuir o olhar, então o garoto fez um gesto com o dedo indicador pedindo para que não falasse nada. Craig ficou quieto. O senhor, dono da mercadoria, falava com uma mulher e nenhum deles havia reparado nos garotos ou nas maçãs escondidas nas roupas do loiro._

_Quando ele correu para longe, se virou para segui-lo com os olhos e nesse instante uma das maçãs caiu. Por algum motivo tentou segui-lo. Não conseguiu ver quem na multidão gritou para pegá-lo, mas alguns homens tentaram ir atrás dele e, por algum tempo o garoto conseguiu se virar bem e escapar ileso deles._

_Parecia que tudo iria dar certo, os homens já tinham desistido e xingavam o loiro, de 'pirralho' e outras palavras de baixo calão, que sequer olhou para trás em algum momento durante sua fuga._

_Sua mãe, de repente, puxou o seu braço agressivamente e gritou algo que Craig não prestou a mínima atenção, ainda estava olhando para o garoto que cada vez estava mais e mais distante. Daquela distância conseguiu ver bem o cavalo, porém não foi capaz de processar com endenteceria o que aconteceu em seguida; o garoto loiro não conseguiu desviar do grande animal e alguma coisa acertou a cabeça dele em cheio._

_Todas as maçãs caíram e as que não foram pisoteadas, antes verdes, ficaram cobertas de vermelhas. Sua mãe lhe abraçou, querendo que não olhasse naquela direção, mas não adiantou, o garoto ainda era capaz de ver, mas não evitou o instinto de agarrar as saias da mulher._

_Craig, da mesma forma que não desviou o olhar da cena grotesca não soube como descrevê-la._

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Port Royal várias horas depois do anoitecer já não era mais uma cidade tão movimentada quanto há alguns anos, ainda sim as tabernas abriram as portas horas mais cedo. Craig procurava uma em específico, preferindo usar roupas de civil ao invés do uniforme da marinha para se locomover pela cidade por razões óbvias de não chamar atenção e, depois de pedir informação uma vez, achou o local que procurava.

Na placa do lado de fora havia uma sereia entalhada na madeira, de traços grosseiros e sem grandes detalhes e o nome da tal taberna era Sereia Moribunda. Do lado de fora já conseguia escutar vozes e quando entrou o barulho ficou duas vezes mais alto. Lá dentro havia pouca iluminação, era quente por causa da lareira e das pessoas e cheirava, principalmente, a rum. Não dava para ter muita certeza, mas também não parecia uma construção recente, provavelmente a idade dela era de bem antes da proibição da pirataria na cidade.

Mas Craig se deu o trabalho de conseguir chegar na ilha, de receber a ordem específica de para estar nesta cidade, de achar a taberna velha por um motivo: porque não caçava Kenneth há tantos anos para simplesmente recusar um convite tão bem intencionado.

A verdade era que não faria tanto esforço se fosse por outra pessoa.

Ninguém na taberna inteira realmente percebeu a sua presença a princípio, quando achou o pirata, em uma mesa nos fundos do local, o viu com uma prostituta de cabelos escuros no colo e com outros homens e mulheres ao redor, bebendo e conversando alto. Craig também reparou que ele já estava lhe encarando, teve certeza disso por causa do sorriso, mas daquela distância não conseguiu enxergar o dente de ouro.

Foram questão de segundos; Kenneth sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, ela levantou, o loiro foi poucos instantes depois e atravessou todo o salão, desviando de um bêbado ou outro. Craig não poderia dizer que não estava esperando pelo abraço amigável que veio logo em seguida, mas nem por isso conseguiu retribuir. Muito menos se deixou ser abraçado, tratando de empurra-lo:

— Não encosta em mim, Mccormick.

Não poderia dizer que o pirata também não estava esperando uma reação como aquela, Craig meio que já sabia disso e o sorriso dele, apesar de a sua grosseira, não vacilou:

— A gente não se vê há tanto tempo e é assim que tu me trata? — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do longo e bem velho sobretudo. — Simpático como sempre.

Depois disso os dois foram silenciosamente para uma mesa mais reservada, onde havia menos pessoas e era perto da lareira. O ambiente estava um pouco quente demais para ficar perto do fogo. Um se sentou na frente do outro, Kenneth ainda mantendo um sorriso pequeno e os olhos afiados, enquanto Craig pensava o que diabos estava fazendo ali – mais uma vez – mesmo que no fundo já soubesse a resposta.

Inferno, estava quente demais, por que haviam sentado perto do fogo?

— Você demorou um dessa vez.

— Não sei se tu sabe, mas eu não posso sair por aí com o navio sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

— Sei sim. — Deu os ombros. — Mas eu não me importo.

— Claro que não. Desde quando você se importa com alguma coisa?

— Não sei como tu ainda não reparou — O loiro apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou-se para frente. — Mas eu me importo com você.

Não que o jeito charmoso de falar e uma cantada bem colocada fosse algum tipo de novidade para Craig aquela altura, vindo de Kenneth era apenas previsível demais se fosse ser honesto, mas conseguia ser sempre lhe surpreender depois de alguns anos sem se ver e sem trocar um número significativo de cartas. Em voz alta era bem mais impactante do que no papel e, como de costume, ignorou:

— Espero que você ainda saiba que eu vou te prender, Mccormick.

— Eu não tô falando que você não vai. — Mesmo que tenha se afastado na mesa, não pareceu particularmente intimidado. — Mas será que tu consegue parar de me chamar assim? Eu já disse que Kenny tá ótimo, querido.

— Eu estou falando sério, Mccormick

— Eu sei que tá, credo. É isso que te dá tesão ou eu entendi tudo errado?

Haviam algumas coisas sobre Kenny que Craig nunca compartilhou com ninguém além de a voz dentro da própria cabeça.

Não teve chance de retrucar com alguma grosseria ou xingamento bem colocado, não depois que a mesma prostituta de antes chegou perto o suficiente com uma bandeja e duas canecas de madeira cheias de rum, colocando-as na mesa, uma na frente de cada um dos homens. A mulher usava os cabelos soltos, um vestido azul desbotado com um espartilho que valorizava a cintura e sorriu de um jeito simpático quando Kenneth piscou para ela.

— Obrigado Jenny.

— De nada. — Deu uma olhada nada discreta na sua direção. — Esse é aquele amigo que tu tava esperando?

— Ele mesmo.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso e não pareceu se importar que não foi retribuído:

— Sou Jenny Simon, prazer. O seu nome é Craig, certo? — Apesar de a pergunta, não lhe esperou responder. — Kenny anda sempre por aqui. Onde é que você tava? Por que esse aqui tá te esperando aparecer há um tempão.

— Ele tava viajando — Quem respondeu foi o pirata. — Agora, se a senhorita puder nos dar licença que a gente tem muitos assuntos pendentes pra’ colocar em dia.

Não deu atenção ao diálogo, nem a bebida posta na sua frente. Depois do pedido de Kenneth Jenny foi embora atender os bêbados daquela primeira mesa.

O pirata tomou um gole do rum com os olhos fixos no seu rosto e permaneceu quieto depois que colocou o copo de volta na mesa, mas não por muito tempo. Eles realmente haviam algumas novidades para colocar em dia, Craig não era exatamente muito detalhista nas suas cartas, não da mesma forma que Kenneth e ele fazia muitas perguntas, o capitão apenas não tinha o costume de responder nenhuma delas.

— Então — Ele começou tentando soar casual. — como vai a família?

— Não faço ideia. — Respondeu encolhendo os ombros por alguns segundos, repleto de desinteresse.

— E a Rebecca?

Rebecca foi a sua noiva, uma moça alguns anos mais jovem, ruiva, bonita e que vinha de uma família importante e bastante rica de Londres. Ela também era uma prima distante sua, filha de alguma das suas tias que morreu antes que tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer. Craig nunca gostou particularmente dela e o noivado foi combinado pelos seus pais quando havia acabado de completar sete anos de idade e ela três. Se fosse ser sincero, mal havia trocado duas palavras com a moça e nem sentia vontade, ela era quase tão arrogante e apática quanto o próprio Craig.

Esse era o jeito dos membros da família Tucker.

— O noivado acabou. — Falou quase com tanto desinteresse quanto antes.

Já tinha reclamado sobre ela para Kenneth algumas vezes em meio algumas das poucas cartas que chegou a mandar, ele não pareceu muito surpreso com a informação. Talvez um pouco pensativo demais.

— Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ela estava me traindo com um marinheiro, não me importei em descobrir quem era.

— Corno antes do casamento? — Falou com um pouco de deboche. — Sinto muito, cara.

— Eu não particularmente me orgulho disso — A habilidade de Craig em falar sobre qualquer assunto de uma forma completamente indiferente quase não parecia natural. --- não é como se ela também não fosse.

Kenneth gargalhou alto, o que não fez muita diferença por causa do ambiente já repleto de pessoas falando alto, enquanto Craig revirou os olhos e cedeu a bebida ainda intocada na sua frente, que tinha um gosto amadeirado, forte, e não estava mais tão fria. Também fingiu não reparar no sorriso do loiro , que não durou nem um segundo completo.

Os dois olharam para o outro lado do salão quando um bêbado começou a tocar um alaúde e alguns outros trataram de acompanhar o som com um coro nada afinado. A música falava sobre uma sereia que vivia sozinha em alguma ilha perdida no meio do atlântico, a mais bonita de todas.

Mas Craig não prestou atenção na melodia desafinada por muito tempo, virou o rosto para o loiro no momento que ele chamou o seu nome e recomeçou a conversa de um jeito um tanto provocativo:

— Algum motivo em especial pra tu ainda não ter me levado preso? — Sorriu presunçosamente. — Porque eu tô esperando.

— Preocupado com a forca?

— Nah, não realmente. Tu nunca conseguiu, o que seria diferente agora?

Craig pensou por alguns segundos no que o outro homem falou e, realmente, ainda não tinha conseguido. Kenneth sempre fugia de alguma forma e na maioria delas sequer haviam testemunhas. Se não fosse tão cético diria que era bruxaria.

— Eu não vou parar de tentar — Iria beber mais um gole do rum, mas se decepcionou com o copo vazio. — e na próximo faço um nó firme.

— A sua determinação é de dar inveja. — Deixou as costas no encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços. — Mas por que não agora?

Quantas vezes aquela mesma cena tinha se repetido na sua vida? Mais do que poderia contar nos dedos, disso não tinha dúvidas.

— Eu não sou idiota, Mccormick, não tem como vencer dez sozinho.

Kenneth Mccormick até poderia ter pedido um navio inteiro para o mar, quase toda uma tripulação junto, mas o talento dele em fazer amigos – e inimigos – em todos os lugares do mundo era algo real. Haviam algumas pessoas olhando para os dois naquele exato momento, Craig tinha que ser uma porta para não reparar em ao menos meia dúzia no meio do local cheio.

Em especial havia um garoto de uns dezesseis anos de cabelos cor de fogo, com uma pederneira em cima da mesa. Não sentiu-se ameaçado o suficiente para comentar com o homem com quem dividia a mesa, por mais que não tivesse gostado dele logo de cara. Tinha certeza que Kenneth havia falado algumas coisas para o garoto, os olhos deles estavam fixos no seu rosto ele parecia nervoso em diversos níveis. Porém, como sempre, não se importou os suficiente para que tivesse curiosidade sobre.

Kenny não escolheu a taberna à toa, Craig sabia disso. Apesar de todo o ambiente carente de iluminação decente, viu um brilho estranho brotar no olhar do pirata enquanto ele causalmente coçou a barba rala, na parte do queixo, com as unhas curtas e um pouco roídas.

— Então que tal a gente resolver isso num lugar mais calmo?

Não deixou de pensar em como havia demorado daquela vez, mas não expressou isso de nenhuma forma. Ele sempre tinha tanta confiança, nada garantia que não haviam soldados o esperando do lado de fora, ou que Craig tinha uma arma, ou que realmente seria preso daquela vez... Não que alguma coisa assim fosse mesmo acontecer, mas Kenneth não tinha aquela certeza.

Por que, em todas as vezes e ocasiões, tudo terminava assim?

— O que te faz pensar que eu não vou atirar em você depois que sairmos daqui?

E por que Craig nunca se esforçava para que fosse de outro jeito?

Kenny abriu um sorriso pequeno, mal mostrando os dentes, diante daquela pergunta, com o mesmo ar confiante que o Tucker já estava tão habituado. Ele encolheu os olhos, soltou um riso discreto e lhe deu uma piscadela depois de responder:

— Você já parou com isso há um tempo, querido.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

_O duelo não durou tanto tempo quanto Craig esperava que iria, porque, depois de uma longa perseguição pelas ruelas da cidade, Kenneth já estava cansado. Ele tinha fugido de meia dúzia de soldados quando o viu se esconder no beco, discretamente, e achou que finalmente era a oportunidade perfeita._

_Claro que o loiro estava armado, era apenas uma espada, mas ele não conseguiu se defender de uma das suas investidas e a espada atingiu alguma coisa na área abdominal que fez muito sangue jorrar para fora do corpo. Naquele primeiros segundos mal pode acreditar que tinha finalmente conseguido pegá-lo de surpresa, mas a euforia também não se estendeu pelo tempo que achava de deveria._

_Kenneth olhava para a espada e segurava a lâmina com as duas mãos quando puxou para fora, porém, quando ele caiu de joelhos, gemendo de dor e depois o corpo despencou na terra, Craig não sentiu nada._

_A imagem do sangue formando uma poça embaixo do homem caído quase lhe fez se sentir mal._

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Assim que abriu os olhos, ainda com o sono pesando sobre as pálpebras, Craig esticou os braços preguiçosamente na cama e quando não sentiu nada além de o lençol. Não havia mais o calor humano da noite anterior. Virou o rosto e viu que estava sozinho, mas não estava realmente surpreso com isso. Levantou o tronco, com uma mão apoiada o colchão, e esfregou os olhos com a outra, enquanto sua visão aos poucos se acostumava com o ambiente ainda escuro. A vela havia apagado em algum momento da madrugada.

Não demorou muito para levantar, pegar suas roupas no chão e começar a se vestir, sem deixar de olhar ao redor, procurando por algo que ainda não sabia exatamente o que era até avistar um papel meio dobrado na cômoda de gavetas. Não precisou abrir e nem ler para saber que era uma carta, guardou-a em algum bolso do casaco para olhar com mais cuidado em outro momento. Não tinha pressa. O homem supôs que, exatamente como já estava acostumado, Kenny tratou de ir embora silenciosamente e longe dos seus olhos. Levando tudo e sem deixar nenhum rastro para trás. Não era uma atitude nova, por mais que Craig estivesse particularmente decepcionado daquela vez. Esse sentimento era decepção, certo?

De todo modo, não passou muito tempo no quarto e tratou de sair do quarto e deixou a pousada sem incomodar-se de avisar o dono cochilando na cadeira perto da saída, no primeiro andar. O sol dava seus primeiros sinais no horizonte, uma luz fraca que quase delicadamente acordava Port Royal aos poucos, no momento que colocou os pés no seu navio. A maioria dos marinheiros estavam de pé aquele hora da manhã e o batiam continência quando o capitão passou pelo convés principal, a caminho dos seus aposentos privados.

O percurso aconteceu sem interrupções durante algum tempo e faltando pouco mais de um metro e meio para a porta um marinheiro tentou lhe interromper. Clyde era um garoto de dezoito anos grande e o mais alto do navio, mas tinha um jeito meio lento e sorridente que acabava com cada gota de paciência de Craig sem que precisasse fazer ou falar muita coisa.

Dispensou Clyde rapidamente antes de finalmente entrar e trancar a porta, do lado de dentro e sozinho, tirou o casaco mais pesado e no meio desse processo também pegou a carta.

Kenneth deveria parar de fugir daquele jeito, fazia ele parecer ainda mais culpado, apesar de ser uma atitude razoável como um procurado por crimes como pirataria e assassinato. Sem falar que, depois das tantas ameaças suas em meio a uma situação inusitada, era algo a se esperar. Craig ainda queria levar o pirata preso para recuperar o orgulho? Não tinha como negar essa parte, mas no fundo duvidava da sua própria determinação.

Só nunca duvidava da sorte de Kenny.

Finalmente desdobra o papel e começa a leitura da carta. Não tinha nada demais, estava bem parecida com todas as outras que recebeu antes e inclusive com o mesmo tom, até mesmo conseguia imaginar cada uma das palavras saindo da boca do loiro, como se estivesse bem do seu lado falando, com um sorrisinho intrigado e soando bastante interessado, sobre aquele judeu, Kyle. Lembrou do garoto ruivo na taberna e provavelmente era ele, mas fosse ser franco ainda não estava com muita vontade de trocar alguma palavra com ele.

A carta permaneceu ordinária até que Craig chegou na última frase:

"[...]Tente fazer como dessa vez e também não me matar na próxima."

Intrigante, no mínimo. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa ou era apenas um tipo de piada mórbida?

Arrastou um tempo olhando para a frase, para a assinatura de Kenneth no canto inferior do papel e de repente sentiu alguma coisa acendendo dentro da sua cabeça. E quase escutou um click. Então Craig Tucker lembrou de algumas coisas.

Em algum lugar dentro do seu cérebro havia a memória de um dia quente e abafado e um ladrão de maçãs, de um final de tarde e uma execução na beira de um precipício, de um corpo boiando no mar e um navio ardendo em chamas, do cheiro de pólvora e do sangue espalhando do chão... não uma, duas ou três, Craig lembrou de várias vezes, mais vezes do que podia contar nos dedos, que Kenny havia morrido?

Não estava esperando por isso e, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu duvidar da sua mente e nem das palavras naquela carta. Parecia real demais e sim, também era loucura, muito insano, mesmo assim...

Kenneth Mccormick já ter morrido e voltado a vida poderia explicar muita coisa.

Explicar tudo.

  


_Querido Craig Tucker_

_Você sabe que falo assim não ironicamente._

_Tenho que me desculpar por ir embora dessa forma, bem quando acabamos de nos encontrar novamente, mas a culpa não é minha. Seja um pouco mais rápido da próxima vez, sim? Por muito pouco você não chegou a tempo para me ver. Seria uma pena._

_No tempo que fiquei aí eu fiz alguns contatos, falei com algumas pessoas, consegui um dinheiro e um navio, então não espere outra carta tão cedo. Eu sei que você gosta muito delas, mas não precisa ficar triste e não ache que eu vou te deixar em paz por muito tempo._

_Kyle falou várias vezes sobre ir para a Turquia. Ele é um garoto judeu, pobre e já leu mais livros com dezessete anos de idade do que eu em quase três décadas. É cheio de rancor e está neste mundo movido por uma vingança. Um burguês naquele lado do mar matou os pais dele e eu preciso confessar, ao menos nesta carta, que estou ansioso para vê-lo atirar em alguém. Não tive certeza você iria gostar de conhecê-lo, então deixemos essas apresentações para a próxima oportunidade._

_Tente fazer como dessa vez e também não me matar na próxima._

_Kenny_


End file.
